


I Hate Mushrooms! (FF#1)

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Olicity Flash Fics Summer 2014 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Hiking, Humor, Olicity Flash Fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Surprise Kissing, Team Arrow, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Tumblr Prompt, against a tree, arrow season 2 spoilers, grumpy oliver, into the wild, olicity - Freeform, outdoor, post-season 2 Arrow, smoakandarrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity sighed and shrugged.  "Why did I agree to this?"<br/>"You got me," he smiled.  "I tried to tell you he wasn't planning a nice camp out at a registered camp site in the state park..."<br/>They walked in silence until they were only 100 yards behind.  Oliver was folding the map and Diggle was unpacking.<br/>"Oh, thank goodness!" Felicity shouted.  "Are we setting up camp finally?!"<br/>Oliver looked up.  "No, why?"<br/>"Just lunch, Felicity, sorry," John set out sandwiches and bananas.<br/>Roy sprinted the rest of the way and stuffed a whole sandwich into his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Mushrooms! (FF#1)

**Author's Note:**

> from SmoakandArrow's tumblr prompt #1 of Olicity Flash Fic  
> http://smoakandarrow.tumblr.com/post/86018442279/olicity-flash-fiction-prompt-1
> 
> From SmoakandArrow's tumblr  
> "- Flash Fiction is a one-part, self-contained story written based on a provided “prompt” (that prompt can be a single word, a phrase, a sentence, a song lyric, a picture, anything) provided by the flash fiction host. The story (Oliver/Felicity centric, of course) does not have to be a literal translation of the phrase. It’s just meant to fire the imagination and get you off and running with a story. It can be anything… any genre, AU or not. Historical, paranormal, whatever you want."  
> http://smoakandarrow.tumblr.com/post/85950138689/getting-through-the-break-olicity-flash-fiction

FF#1: I Hate Mushrooms! (An Olicity flash fic by whoseeswhatsyetunseen)  


Roy and Felicity marched silently behind Oliver and John.

Roy was silent because he was pissed at Oliver; he was missing the Godzilla premier/date with Thea.

Felicity was silent because she hated the woods if she had to carry her own gear over endless miles of hardcore trails.

Oliver was silent because he had nothing more to say.

Diggle was silent because it was nice to hear nothing but the birds and wind and leaves…not that he’d ever say it quite like that, ever, out loud, to anyone. Except maybe Felicity.

—->—->

Felicity huffed again. Roy turned to smirk at her, and most likely say something sassy, but as he opened his mouth, the branch Oliver had just walked through snapped back and WHACK!

“Fuck Oliver dude!” Roy screamed and ripped the entire tree out of the ground and threw it at his mentor. Oliver easily ducked and came up glaring at Roy.

Felicity started laughing and tripped over a root, falling face first into a growth of disgusting, brown mushrooms.

“Ahhhhhhh! Ohmygod!” she shrieked as Roy now laughed. She sputtered and frantically tried to sit up but her pack had her good and pinned. ”Help! Yuck yuck yuck! GROOOOSSSSS!”

Diggle rolled his eyes, and was the first to respond. He gripped the pack and heaved it up easily. Like it didn’t contain 25 pounds of gear and like it wasn’t attached to their petite blond.

“Shit I hate mushrooms!” She grabbed Diggle’s bandana from his pocket and wiped unseen goo from her flushed face. ”Thanks for the assist, GUYS!”

Oliver gave her a tiny smirk and continued their hike. Roy snorted and followed him.

“You ok?” asked Diggle.

Felicity sighed and shrugged. ”Why did I agree to this?”

“You got me,” he smiled. ”I tried to tell you he wasn’t planning a nice camp out at a registered camp site in the state park…”

He took back his bandana and helped her readjust her pack. She sighed and gulped some water from her pink and silver metal canteen.

“He’s just being a jerk because he’s broke and homeless and arrowcave-less and girlfriend-less and—”

“FELICITY! Stop babbling and start walking!” shouted Oliver from around a bend in the “trail”.

“Asshole jerk bastard self-centered egotistical shitty maniac poopyhead…” she grumbled softly as she and Diggle resumed the march.

Diggle chuckled.

“Shut up, John,” she whispered angrily. He just chuckled again.

—->—->

Felicity and Roy were side by side again. Oliver and Diggle were examining a map a good 200 yards ahead.

“Sorry I laughed,” Roy said gently as he walked slowly at her side.

She flashed a tired smile at him. ”Ditto.”

He laughed. ”You think he did it on purpose?”

“What? The branch smacking you or the mushrooms attacking me?”

“Hey, you simply tripped, Blondie,” Roy said. ”I, I WAS attacked.”

They walked in silence until they were only 100 yards behind. Oliver was folding the map and Diggle was unpacking.

“Oh, thank goodness!” Felicity shouted. ”Are we setting up camp finally?!”

Oliver looked up. ”No, why?”

“Just lunch, Felicity, sorry,” John set out sandwiches and bananas.

Roy sprinted the rest of the way and stuffed a whole sandwich into his mouth.

“Nice,” Felicity admonished as she caught up. She shrugged out of her pack and sat on a large rock.

Roy ate his fruit just as fast, chugged a full canteen, and laid back. ”Wake me when we start again.”

Diggle shock his head as he munched and looked out into the forest.

Oliver grabbed the rest of the food and sat down next to Felicity.

“Turkey or PBJ?” He held out both sandwiches and watched her face.

Felicity looked back into his for a moment. Then she blinked and looked at the food. ”How did you keep it cold the whole morning?” she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Oliver smiled. ”This crazy thing called ice packs. Brand new invention.”

She shoved his shoulder but smiled and took the turkey. He grinned and quickly ate his PBJ and banana.

After a few bites, Felicity looked at Oliver again. He was looking into the trees, wearing a more serene face than she had ever recalled seeing on him before.

“Do you like it out here?” she suddenly asked. Her voice seemed overly loud even though she had spoken softly.

He turned his head and looked at her, pausing. ”In a way, yeah.” They continued watching the other; eyes meeting and then darting to another part of the face before meeting again.

Finally, he cleared his throat and looked away. Felicity bit her lip and tried not to sigh.

She was becoming exhausted with this dance. Some days she just wanted to grab his effing face and kiss him until they both passed out. Some days she wanted to leave and never see him again. Some days she was sure he was about to kiss her, until he didn’t and she felt like a fool again.

She was tired. Of being patient, being understanding, being helpful. So she let out the sigh, stood up, and pulled on her pack again.

She saw Oliver look up at her but she ignored him.

“Roy. Move.” She kicked his foot and marched past him and Digg. ”Haven’t got endless hours of daylight, you know!” she shouted back as she marched out of sight.

Roy sat up on his elbows, looking confused.

Diggle finished repacking. ”How far do we let her get before we tell her that’s the wrong way?” he asked a frowning Oliver.

—->—->

It was Roy who trotted after her and got her back on the right trail. He didn’t say much, and she was grateful. For a former super soldier and current young hothead, he was surprisingly perceptive and she did not want to talk about Oliver or feelings or anything.

The last few hours of the hike were uneventful. When they finally reached the apparent camp site, Felicity mumbled something about gathering firewood and walked away from the small clearing.

“I’ll help Blondie,” Roy said.

“No,” Oliver said and he followed her out of sight.

Roy and Diggle exchanged looks but said nothing.

Oliver found Felicity sitting on a moss covered log. He couldn’t see her face, but he saw her shoulders moving, her glasses on the log beside her, and he stopped.

She was crying. Felicity, his Felicity, was crying almost silently, alone in the middle of nowhere.

Oliver didn’t know what to do. Clearly she had wanted to be alone, right? But why was she even crying? Was she hurt?

He stared at her trembling back for a few more moments before the vise grip on his heart forced him forward.

“Felicity,” he said softly, not wanting to scare her. She stopped moving but didn’t look back at him. So he carefully stepped over the log and sat down beside her on the mossy bench.

He sat close enough to feel her heat against his hip, thigh, knee…he just sat there. He desperately wanted to pull her into him, onto his lap and hug her and sooth whatever was upsetting her.

But he didn’t. He couldn’t read her these days. Something had happened during the Slade thing. He was confused and angry with himself and half the time he didn’t even know what way was up and what was down.

She sighed suddenly and stood, turning to face him. She stood akimbo and glared down at him, slightly cross-eyed without her glasses.

“What?” she demanded. “What do you want, Oliver Queen?” He looked at his feet. ”Because this is so not working for me anymore.” He looked back up at her. ”I’ve tried; I think I’m the Master of the Universe at being patient and helpful and a good friend.” He stood and she took a step back. ”But damnit, Oliver, you can’t—”

He growled and stepped into her, wrapping his arms around her waist and shoulders and pressing his lips onto hers.

She made some sort of surprised squeak and gripped his biceps. Then he ran his tongue over her lips and she melted into his embrace, moaning as she opened her mouth.

He pulled her tighter, lifting her off her feet as he tried to kiss her harder, deeper than he thought possible.

She leaned into it and he growled again. He glanced around, and then backed her up against a tree and let one of his hands cup her face as he kissed her again.

She wrapped one leg around his and forced him to push against her harder, against the tree harder, and they both released a moan as their tongues stroked.

He pulled back and before she could take a breath, he was kissing her again, and she began to wrap her other leg around him.

She was desperate and thoughtless and hot and just so overwhelmed. She wanted to think, and she wanted to flush her brain away. The later won.

She pulled his hand from her face and pushed it down to grip her butt and she hiked herself up onto his waist.

He growled a third time and she grinned against his mouth.

—->—->

fin…for now…

(this was my first flash fic ever! I forgot I needed to stop writing to edit and post, so really I spent 90 minutes..my bad!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting here or on tumblr! And join us for this promt #1 through Friday May 23rd or the next one on Saturday May 24th!


End file.
